Como Una Familia
by NeoKyoKurama
Summary: Hay alguien que cree que el mejor regalo para la Décima Generación es tener hijos... y no cualquier niño. Porque ¿que mejores hijos podrían tener que la Primera Generación? ¡Ninguno! Es tiempo de formar una familia mas allá de la mafia y que mejor que dándole otra oportunidad de vivir a Primo y sus Guardianes. ¿Podrán convivir y amarse como padres e hijos? ¿O morirán en el intento?
1. Regalo sorpresa

**N/A:** Yo aqui con una nueva historia, algunos se preguntaran porque subo mas en lugar de actualizar las que ya tengo, pues... simplemente no puedo dejarlas, ademas esta historia sera para cuando se me vaya la inspiración en mis otros fics - como ahora -.

Dejo claro que no abandonare ninguna, solo que Estro es bastante caprichoso uwu

Espero les guste esta loca idea~

-Disclaimer: KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-.

* * *

_**~ Como Una Familia ~**_

_**::**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**::**_

Los años pasaron y ahora, tal como todos lo esperaban, Sawada Tsunayoshi se alzaba como el Decimo Vongola en compañía de sus Guardianes. Nadie sabía cómo es que el inútil y patético chico que se negaba fervientemente a ser Jefe terminó cediendo.

Claro que debemos tomar en cuenta el factor Reborn.

Ahora todos habían crecido, fortalecido y madurado; los años hicieron mella en todos y cada uno de ellos, se convirtieron en hombres y mujeres excelentes. Elegantes, atractivos, sexys y mucho mas, claro que la mayoría de los hombres de Vongola ya estaban felizmente casados con personas que sin duda fueron toda una sorpresa.

Una sorpresa como la que pronto recibirían.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? – preguntó un anciano, el mayor se encontraba sentado sobre un tatami en su casa tradicional; sus ojos cubiertos por una venda que junto a la luz de las velas le daba un toque terrorífico.

-Por supuesto – respondió un segundo hombre, este un poco más joven, de cabellos blancos, rostro misterioso y ataviado en una yukata.

-De entre todas las personas, que seas tú quien quiere recompensarlos – soltó medio burlón.

-Hicieron mucho, no solo por los Arcobaleno… también por mí – se mantenía recargado en una de las paredes sin mostrar expresión alguna.

El Viejo Talbot mantuvo su "vista" al frente, pero totalmente consciente del lugar donde se encontraba su invitado y siendo capaz de identificar la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-Concuerdo contigo, pero hacerles un regalo de este tipo… – simplemente no podía creer eso, claro que le parecía sumamente interesante y divertido, pero no entendía el por qué hacer eso.

-No habrá ninguna repercusión si eso es lo que te preocupa – el mismo se había encargado de que así fuera, después de todo era el ser más poderoso, jugar un poco con "ciertas cosas" no era problema para él.

-Lo que me preocupa es la reacción del Decimo y sus Guardianes, sin mencionar la de "ellos".

-Eso es lo de menos – ya se estaba hartando de tantas trabas - ¿me vas a ayudar o no? – preguntó por fin.

-Claro que si – sonrió enigmático.

-Bien, empecemos de una vez – se despegó de la pared y se acercó al anciano.

-Que impaciente estas, Kawahira – sonrió divertido – pero necesitamos algunas cosas antes de empezar.

-Cosas que ya tienes – se sentó frente al otro – no necesitas los anillos, solo llámalos con ayuda de tus frascos – al decir eso hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Sí que lo planeaste bien – comenzó a sacar algunas cosas de su túnica – aun necesitamos una gran cantidad de llamas – lo miró expectante sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Las mías son suficientes – lo miró a los ojos.

-Bien, bien – regresó la mirada – manos a la obra.

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: _**

En algún lugar de Italia se estaba llevando a cabo una importante reunión donde la Familia Vongola era quien presidía. En el espacioso salón de aquel hotel se encontraban varias familias, personas que estaban más que atentas a cada movimiento o gesto de los Vongola. El Decimo se mantenía sentado elegantemente a la cabeza de la mesa, su expresión tranquila y seria, cada parte de su rostro mostraba madurez y sus ojos aun mantenían aquella chispa inocente y cálida que resultaba bastante engañosa para quienes no lo conocían. Detrás de él se encontraban todos sus Guardianes, para molestia de algunos que odiaban asistir a reuniones sin motivo o interés para ellos.

Ya llevaban alrededor de dos horas en aquel salón, francamente ya estaban aburridos y mas que irritados, al parecer solo se trataba de una insulsa reunión para medir sus capacidades e intentar encontrar algún punto débil en ellos. Pobre gente que aun creían que Tsuna y sus Guardianes no daban la talla.

Tsuna podía sentir el aura hostil e irritada de su Guardián de la Nube, sin mencionar que Mukuro – quien extrañamente había aceptado asistir – ya no tenía su típica sonrisa. Todo era tan aburrido. Incluso él mismo se perdía en sus pensamientos, no necesitaba de toda su concentración para seguir el ritmo de la reunión, además de que contaba con Gokudera, quien a pesar de su malhumor tomaba y prestaba la atención necesaria.

Dejó vagar sus pensamientos hasta que llegaron a los sucesos de los años anteriores, cuando "esas personas" llegaron a sus vidas para ponerlas aun mas de cabeza, en especial cuando casi se volvían locos al saber el secreto de cierta "amiga". Sonrió sutilmente, recordar aquello le hacía pensar en lo que estarían haciendo ahora, sin duda le enviarían un montón de papeleo por revisar, bien, mientras regresaran a salvo no importaba mucho.

Entre pensamientos y responder a los comentarios de los otros Jefes la bendita reunión por fin terminó, se dispuso a despedir a los hombres cortésmente. Los vio salir y en el salón solo quedaron Vongola, estaba a punto de hablar a sus compañeros cuando una extraña sensación llegó a él, su intuición se activó causándole un pequeño sobresalto que no pasó desapercibido para sus Guardianes, quienes se enderezaron analizando lo que le sucedía.

No tenía ni idea a que se debía esa sensación, no era el aviso de un ataque, de eso estaba seguro; era algo mas, vio discretamente su anillo Vongola y frunció imperceptiblemente el ceño, su anillo estaba brillando tenuemente. Levantó la vista a sus Guardianes y vio como sus respectivas "joyas" Vongola brillaban igual que la suya.

Algo muy extraño estaba pasando.

Y como si fuera una respuesta, uno de sus subordinados irrumpió en el salón bastante agitado y sorprendido.

-¡_Decimo_! - llamó el hombre.

-¿Qué manera de entrar es esa? – dijo a su vez Gokudera, no estaba contento con la manera en que el subordinado se dirigía a su Jefe.

-Lo siento – se disculpó rápidamente, pero sin dejar su agitación - ¡_Decimo_! – volvió a llamar.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó el castaño.

-Yo, bueno, fuera del hotel están… están – no podía terminar su frase, era demasiado para él.

-Habla de una vez – el peli plata dio un paso ya harto.

-Tranquilo Gokudera, el pobre ya está bastante alterado – intervino Yamamoto con una ligera sonrisa, también estaba bastante intrigado por el comportamiento del subordinado.

-Dilo – la voz amenazante de Hibari hizo que el hombre diera un salto.

-Su… sus hijos están causando problemas fuera del hotel – dijo por fin dejando a todos pasmados.

-¿De qué hablas? – intervino un tanto shockeado Ryohei – Sawada no tiene hijos al EXTREMO.

-A menos que nos lo hayas ocultado – Lambo volteó a ver al castaño con cierta burla.

-Quien lo diría, Tsunayoshi-kun – rio burlón Mukuro.

-Yo no tengo hijos – respondió de inmediato.

-Jefe – Chrome lo vio ligeramente decepcionada.

-Decimo ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? – el peili plata lo vio decaído.

-Que no tengo hijos – repitió frunciendo el ceño – aún – agregó.

-No… no me refiero solo al _Decimo_ – el subordinado habló bajamente.

-¿Qué? – inquirió de inmediato Gokudera.

-Pues… son los hijos de todos ustedes – dijo cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

-¿¡Que mierda estás diciendo!? – bramo el peli plata.

-Tengo un hijo y no lo sabía – Yamamoto sonrió aun en su sorpresa.

-Yo jamás tendría hijos – Lambo se estremeció al decir aquello.

-¡Hana y yo no hemos tenido hijos al extremo! – negó el boxeador.

-Oya, oya mira que decir eso – Mukuro lo vio amenazador.

-Por levantar falsos te morderé hasta la muerte – Hibari dio un paso.

-¡_Decimo_! – el hombre pidió ayuda.

-Chicos, tranquilos – pidió una vez salió de su asombro – ahora explícanos ¿a que te refieres con nuestros hijos? – vio tranquilamente al hombre.

Definitivamente no había manera de que lo que decía fuera verdad, él y sus Guardianes no habían tenido hijos todavía.

-Mis compañeros y yo nos encontrábamos monitoreando todas las áreas del hotel cuando un grupo de niños apareció en el vestíbulo – comenzó su explicación un tanto tembloroso – pensamos que se trataba de niños perdidos pues actuaban bastante desorientados, pero cuando nos acercamos nos dimos cuenta del gran parecido que tenían con ustedes. Lo primero que pensamos es que se trataba de sus hijos – dijo un tanto nervioso por las miradas de sus Jefes – así que quisimos tomarlos bajo custodia, pero cuando nos vieron acercarnos se pusieron a la defensiva, intentamos hablarles, pero solo retrocedían… así que fuimos por ellos, pero los niños empezaron a atacarnos – dijo por fin.

-Niños que se parecen nosotros – musito Tsuna un tanto incrédulo.

-¿Qué paso con ellos… los atraparon? – preguntó Yamamoto.

-Ese es el problema – dijo el hombre – empezaron a atacarnos y aun siendo unos niños han sabido defenderse.

-¿Escaparon? – preguntó esta vez Chrome.

-No, nos las arreglamos para mantenerlos en el vestíbulo – regresó su atención al Decimo – es por eso que vine corriendo por ustedes.

-Entiendo – respondió Tsuna – chicos – llamó a sus Guardianes, quienes entendieron que era hora de encargarse.

Se dispusieron a salir y dirigirse al vestíbulo, mientras bajaban por el ascensor pudieron escuchar varios ruidos de golpes.

-Si son idénticos a nosotros podría tratarse de clones – comentó Ryohei y de inmediato todos lo vieron incrédulos.

-No digas estupideces, Sasagawa – el más irritado era Gokuedera.

-Pero el Sempai no puede estar del todo equivocado – apoyó Yamamoto.

-¿Tu también? – ya ni lo miro.

-Bueno, ninguno de nosotros ha tenido hijos todavía ¿Cuál otra explicación puede haber? – se encogió de hombros.

Porque, que ellos supieran sus respectivas esposas no se habían embarazado en ningún momento y de haberlo hecho se los hubieran dicho, no por nada estaban casados, además de que de ser así, ellos habían hecho la mitad del trabajo aportando el esperma. Aunque… sus "princesitas" tenían extraños desordenes mentales y tal vez se los ocultaron. Agitó su cabeza, eso era imposible, sus esposas podrían ser lo más extraño e incomprensible del mundo, pero jamás les harían algo como eso.

-Sea lo que sea, me asegurare de descubrirlo – Mukuro sonrió escalofriante – nadie juega con mi apariencia ni mucho menos para pasar por nuestros hijos, ¿verdad? Nagi – vio a su esposa.

-Si, Mukuro – respondió ya sin su típico "sama".

-No me interesa, solo los morderé hasta la muerte – Hibari se mantenía en una esquina del elevador, lo más alejado posible.

Lambo solo se mantenía escuchando, no tenía el mas mínimo interés en lo que sucedía, si había un niño parecido a él pues ¡Genial! Seguro era tan grandioso como él.

Por su parte, Tsuna estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, tal vez lo que ocurría tenía que ver con su intuición, lo mas probable es que le estuviera advirtiendo de esos niños.

Por fin llegaron al vestíbulo y al salir se encontraron con varios de sus hombres corriendo de un lado a otro tratando de atrapar y a la vez esquivar a siete niños. Analizaron la situación, a pesar de que los mencionados niños no tenían armas se las arreglaban para asestar buenos golpes y tratar de escapar.

Se tomaron unos segundos para observar a los niños y ver que tan cierto era su parecido, fue cuando sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. No era que ellos se parecieran, ni mucho menos que llegaran a creer que eran sus hijos, lo que los tenia completamente pasmados y sin poder reaccionar, era el hecho de que esos niños eran la viva imagen de la Primera Generación Vongola.

-¿_Pri… Primo_? – soltó Tsuna.

Como si hubiera gritado, a pesar de haber sido apenas un susurro, su voz se abrió paso por el caótico lugar y los dichosos niños pararon sus acciones.

El pequeño rubio de ojos azules, que se mantenía en medio de todo aquello, volteó su rostro y clavo sus ojos en los recién llegados, al igual que el resto de los infantes en una increíble sincronización, más precisamente en quien lo llamó por su honorifico.

-¿_Decimo_? – dijo a su vez con voz infantil.

* * *

Seee, ahora le toca a la Primera Generación ser los pequeños niños, todo salio de leer fics donde la Décima eran los hijos, muy lindas historias... así que pensé, ¿porque no hacer una donde ahora se inviertan los papeles? Y pues ahí esta!

Incluso meteré algo especial(?): _"Las anécdotas del Abuelo Reborn"_

Pero eso sera para mas adelante~

So~

¿Que les pareció? ¿debería continuarla? ¿reviews?

Espero sus comentarios~

Ciaito!


	2. Situaciones

**N/A:** Twinkis~

Asdasdas me hicieron muy feliz con sus reviews *w*, es por eso que decidí actualizar mas rapido... en serio, muchas gracias a las personitas que me dejaron comentario!

Espero este capitulo también les guste~

-Disclaimer: KHR pertenece a su respectivo creador.

* * *

_**~ Como Una Familia ~**_

_**::**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**::**_

Durante toda su vida había pasado por sucesos extraños, increíbles, dolorosos… toda la gama de colores, pero lo que les estaba ocurriendo ahora, a él y sus Guardianes, era simple y sencillamente irracional, sin mencionar lo bizarro e imposible del asunto.

Porque ¿¡Como demonios habían vuelto a la vida y porque como niños!?

Claramente no hubo respuesta

Cuando le llegó el momento de morir lo tomó normal, como la mayoría de los humanos… había hecho todo lo que pudo y quiso en vida, no se arrepentía de nada, así que podría decirse que había muerto en paz a sabiendas de que era el fin. Claro que con el ligero detalle de haber sellado su 'tiempo' y el de sus Guardianes en los anillos Vongola, claro que eso no contaba cómo seguir vivo, solo eran el recuerdo de su voluntad y así era feliz.

Hasta ahora.

Estuvo en paz, fuera lo que fuera el lugar en el que se había mantenido tras su muerte, porque para ser sinceros no había ido ni al infierno, al limbo ni mucho menos al paraíso. Simplemente se mantuvo tranquilo en algún lugar recibiendo de vez en cuando los sucesos que ocurrían en el mundo gracias al anillo. Pensándolo bien, tal vez era por su misma obra que no había ido a ningún lugar, su voluntad realmente se había quedado y por lo visto, de manera tan fuerte a que había vuelto a la vida.

Pero sea como sea agradecía haber vuelto en compañía de sus Guardianes y amigos, de su Familia.

No tenia manera de explicar cómo sucedió, solo… solo sintió una abrazante calidez, esa que había dejado atrás al morir, sintió el tenue viento golpear su piel y de repente su intuición le dijo que abriera los ojos y así lo hizo. Lo primero que vio fue una intensa luz, una vez se hubo acostumbrado vio a su alrededor para encontrarse con el rostro de sus queridos amigos… el pequeño e infantil rostro de ellos.

Al igual que el suyo.

Tras la sorpresa inicial y concordar en que algo muy pero muy raro estaba sucediendo, y sin reaccionar a su nueva 'forma' se dispusieron a analizar su entorno… definitivamente no estaban en su época.

Todavía aturdidos y pensando que lo mejor era informarse de su ubicación decidieron entrar a un enorme lugar de puertas de cristal. Sin duda todo era tan llamativo y extravagante, no cabía duda que estaban en el futuro y tras oír a algunas personas que pasaban a su lado supieron que estaban en Italia, para su fortuna.

Seguían observando a su alrededor bastante sorprendidos y desubicados, obviamente, cuando un par de hombres vestidos de negro empezaron a acercarse a ellos, su intuición le dijo que esas personas tenían intenciones ocultas hacia ellos y podía notarlo por su mirada. Así que cuando los hombres quisieron tocarlos de inmediato se pusieron a la defensiva y dispuestos a atacar y fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta que no podían usar sus llamas y ni siquiera tenían sus armas.

Lo más seguro es que era debido a su condición de infantes, genial.

Así que viendo su condición hicieron lo único que podían: golpear, correr y esquivar todo lo que su cuerpo les permitiera. Y vaya que lo hacían bien, no por nada habían sido mafiosos en su vida pasada, porque esta era su nueva vida ¿no?

Antes de que pudiera seguir con sus divagaciones, mientras esquivaba a uno que otro hombre y veía a sus Guardianes brincando por el lugar e incluso por la pared para luego caer encima de un trajeado y seguir corriendo, escuchó que alguien le llamaba.

Fue cuando volteo y se encontró con un grupo de siete hombres imponentes, que por un momento se le figuro que eran el mismo y su Familia. Sintió como sus amigos dejaron lo suyo y se concentraban en los recién llegados. Observó atento al castaño que encabeza al sequito y entonces su cabeza hizo 'click'.

-_Decimo_ – a pesar de que el castaño había crecido le fue fácil reconocerlo gracias a las veces que se presento ante él en momentos de crisis.

Oh si, estaban en la época de la Decima Generación Vongola.

Cabe destacar que ante la aparición de los Guardianes todos los subordinados detuvieron sus acciones y se inclinaron respetuosos ante su Jefe.

-¿Ahora se da cuenta de porque pensamos que son sus hijos? – el subordinado que fue por en su busca tomó la palabra.

-Ellos no son nuestros hijos – Yamamoto fue el primero en salir del shock.

-Pero el parecido… - insistió el otro.

-Ellos son la Primera Generación – dijo con voz ahogada e inconscientemente en Japones el castaño.

-¡Extremo! – Ryohei seguía con la boca abierta.

-Es imposible – Gokuedera intentaba hallarle una explicación a lo que sus ojos veían.

Él al igual que los demás no podían creer lo que veían, simplemente era imposible.

-¿Qué debemos hacer? – preguntó el subordinado.

Pero en lugar de recibir respuesta vio como el Decimo retomaba la marcha y se acercaba a los niños que ya se habían agrupado junto al pequeño rubio.

-_Primo_ – dijo aun un tanto aturdido - ¿realmente son ustedes? – le dio una mirada a todos los niños.

-¿¡Que no nos estás viendo!? – exclamó el pequeño pelirrojo, su humor estaba horrible desde que vio su situación.

-Cuida tu boca, mocoso – Gokudera, quien avanzó cera de su Decimo, le regañó.

-Vamos, G – el niño pelinegro se acercó – ellos están igual de aturdidos que nosotros.

-Asari tiene razón – el rubio tomó la palabra – si, _Decimo_… somos la Primera Generación – contestó cortés.

-Es increíble – Yamamoto comenzó a reír.

-Oya, oya que interesante – Mukuro los veía malicioso.

-Ustedes han crecido, ¡se ven tan extremos! – comentó Knuckle al ver a quienes en una ocasión apoyaron.

-Y ustedes son extremadamente pequeños – Ryohei se agachó tomando una mejor vista de los niños.

-Son unos mocosos – Lambo los veía aburrido.

-¡No soy un mocoso! – se quejó el más pequeño.

-Lampo – llamó Giotto, las cosas eran serias como para que se pusieran a decir idioteces.

-Daemon Spade – murmuró Chrome viendo al niño peli azul.

El nombrado a vio expectante.

Los únicos que no decían nada eran Hibari y Alaude, el primero se mantenía escuchando en espera de una explicación, porque aunque no lo demostrara estaba bastante curioso.

-_Primo_ – Tsuna hizo lo mismo que el boxeaor y se acuclilló hasta estar a la altura de su ancestro - ¿Qué ocurrió… porque están aquí y en esta forma? – bombardeó con sus preguntas.

-No lo sé – dijo sincero.

Ates de que fuera capaz de decir algo mas fue interrumpido por una voz bastante conocida.

-Antes de que sigan con su charla deberían notar el lugar en el que estan – un elegante hombre de traje y fedora caminó hacia ellos.

-Reborn – lo reconoció Tsuna.

A pesar de que solo habían pasado algunos años desde que se rompió la maldición del Arco iris y según lo dicho por Verde, los bebes crecerían a un ritmo normal. Claro que siendo Verde, no se quedó de brazos cruzados y se las arreglo para regresarlos a todos a su forma original.

-Reborn-san ¿porqué esta aquí? – preguntó a su vez el peli plata, el Sicario no había sido solicitado para asistir a al reunión.

-Estaba de paso cuando note que algo interesante estaba sucediendo – se paró a unos pasos del grupo.

-¿Desde cuándo estas aquí? – inquirió Tsuna.

-Desde que ellos aparecieron – se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y porque no hiciste nada? – se paró bruscamente.

-Porque no – sonrió de lado haciendo que su alumno frunciera el ceño disgustado.

-El bebe tiene razón – la grave voz de Hibari se hizo lugar.

-¿Hibari? – Yamamoto lo vio curioso.

-Este no es lugar para hablar –dijo sin más.

-Lo que Ave-kun quiere decir, es que hay muchos ojos y oídos curiosos – explicó Mukuro.

-Exacto – dijo a su vez Reborn.

-Gokudera-kun – llamó el castaño a su Mano Derecha.

-Entiendo – dijo tras ver la mirada de su Jefe.

El peli plata se encamino para hablar con los subordinados.

-Chrome, encárgate de la fachada – pidió a la mujer.

-Sí, Jefe – sonrió levemente y fue a su tarea.

-Onii-san – el mayor le dio su atención – los autos, por favor.

-¡Muy bien!- y con eso salió del lugar.

-_Decimo_ – llamó el pequeño rubio.

-Niños – dijo Tsuna un tanto incomodo, después de todo se trataba de sus ancestros, pero no podía evitar verlos como lo que eran en el momento, por su parte la Primera Generación frunció el ceño – lo mejor será hablar de esto en la mansión – dijo intuyendo que lo entenderían.

-Claro – Giotto asintió, era un niño, si, pero entendía perfectamente.

-¡Giotto! – refutó su mejor amigo al ver lo fácil que confiaba el otro.

-Está bien, G – les sonrió a todos – es lo mejor que podemos hacer -.

El resto de los infantes no pudieron rebatir nada, sin duda era mejor ir con ellos a quedarse vagando sin saber qué hacer, además podrían ayudarlos y encontrar respuestas.

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::_**

Los ahora infantes, sin tener nada coherente ni productivo que decir simplemente veían a través de la ventanilla del auto. Cuando vieron dicho vehículo se quedaron sorprendidos, estaba claro que nunca habían visto algo como eso así que un tanto curiosos y asustados abordaron el auto, eso después de que el Decimo les dijera una y otra vez que era seguro y nada les pasaría.

Iban en un auto distinto al de la Decima Generación, con sus pensamientos cada uno decidió observar el paisaje durante lo que durara el viaje.

Vieron con asombro las construcciones y todo aquello que les era extraño, así estuvieron hasta que por fin el auto se detuvo. Al salir quedaron atontados ante la imagen que les daba la mansión Vongola, no es como si hubiera cambiado desde su época, solo que había algo distinto en el ambiente, algo que no supieron identificar. Hasta que llegaron a la conclusión de que se debía al tiempo que no la vieron, después de todo la última vez que tuvieron una vista de la mansión fue cuatrocientos años atrás.

Con el interior les pasó lo mismo, era mucho más luminoso y… grande, para su molestia tuvieron que admitir que era debido a su condición de niños. Caminaban siguiendo al Decimo y sus Guardianes ante las miradas curiosas de la servidumbre y uno que otro subordinado que pasaba por los pasillos.

¿Desde cuándo sus amos tenían hijos?

Era lo que todos se preguntaban al verlos pasar, pero antes de seguir con su escrutinio eran advertidos por la mirada fría de cierto Hitman.

-Ya estamos aquí – empezó Gokuedra una vez entraron a la oficina del Jefe.

Giotto paseo su mirada por todo el lugar, su vieja oficina seguía igual, ah, la nostalgia.

-_Primo_ – llamó Tsuna sacando al rubio de su ensoñación.

Con eso Giotto se dispuso a explicar todo lo sucedido desde su 'despertar' con ayuda de los demás, quienes contaron su propia experiencia.

-Eso sin duda es extraño – comentó Yamamoto.

-Claro que lo es, idiota – el peli plata lo vio irritado – el asunto aquí es ¿como y porque?

-Hay que darle la razón al hombre bomba – Mukuro sonrió – debe haber algo o alguien detrás de esto.

-Que hayan vuelto a la vida y como niños, no puedo entenderlo – Chrome no les quitaba la vista de encima a los niños.

-Es extremadamente misterioso – Ryohei se llevó una mano a la barbilla como si analizara la situación.

-Investigare – fue todo lo que Hibari dijo.

Cuento contigo, Hibari-san – aceptó Tsuna, lo mejor era empezar indagando un poco aunque no supieran ni por dónde empezar.

-¿Entonces qué haremos con los mocosos? – Lambo bostezó desde su lugar en uno de los sillones.

-La vaca estúpida tiene razón – Reborn se mantenía recargado en el escritorio - ¿Qué harás? Tsuna – vio a su alumno imaginando ya la respuesta.

-Viendo la situación, lo mejor es que se queden aquí en la mansión – respondió viendo a los infantes.

-No queremos molestar – dijo Giotto.

-No molestan – Tsuna les sonrió – además, esta también es su casa – después de todo ellos habían fundado la Vongola.

Los niños no pudieron evitar devolver la sonrisa, Alaude una muy disimulada y Daemon una torcida, ciertamente el Decimo tenía un aura cálida y ahora que eran unos niños también tenían los sentimientos de uno.

A pesar de llevar poco tiempo se habían dado cuenta de que tenían las actitudes de un simple infante, se sentían asustados, aturdidos, perdidos y con la necesidad de que alguien cuidara de ellos. Era como si quisieran a su Mamá con ellos y para su incomodidad, los hombres frente a ellos les daban esa seguridad.

De repente el teléfono de la oficina comenzó a sonar, la intuición de Giotto y Tsuna se activó.

-Yo puedo contestar por usted, Decimo – ofreció Gokudera, después de todo era la Mano Derecha y normalmente era quien atendía las llamadas.

-Está bien, yo lo hare – agradeció y se acercó hasta tomar el teléfono presintiendo de quien se trataba - Uni – pronunció al instante llamado la atención de todos, incluso la de los niños quienes tenían vagos recuerdos de lo sucedido en el futuro.

Reborn se irguió en su lugar, el que Uni llamara solo podía significar una cosa… que ella sabía algo de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-_Sawada-san_ – la suave, pero clara voz de la peli verde se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué ocurre? – el castaño se mantuvo parado viendo a los ojos de su tutor.

-_Ellos han aparecido ya ¿verdad?_ – dijo tranquila.

-¿Lo viste? – no le sorprendía que la chica, ahora ya una mujer, lo supiera, era una vidente después de todo.

Todos prestaban atención a la plática.

-_Fue más un sueño_ – contestó.

-Entonces sabes que ocurrió – con eso el resto entendió que hablaban de lo sucedido - ¿Por qué… como? – no sabía ni como formular sus preguntas, pero estaba seguro que Uni le entendería.

-_No estoy segura, Sawada-san_ – soltó un suspiro – _solo sé que ellos son un regalo para ti y tus Guardianes._

-¿Regalo? – repitió posando su vista en los infantes que lo vieron intrigados.

-_Así es._

-¿De quién? ¿Por qué motivo? – frunció el ceño, no hallaba razón para hacerle un 'regalo' de ese tipo.

-_No puedo decirlo_ – su voz salió conciliadora y sin dar lugar a insistir – _y sobre el motivo, lo descubrirás con él tiempo._

-Uni – su voz salió dura – sabes que esto es por más irracional, que esa persona hiciera algo como esto ¿cómo puedo estar seguro de sus intenciones?

-_Te entiendo, Sawada-san, pero debes confiar… esa persona no tiene malas intenciones, puedo asegurarlo – _dijo segura – _y_ _sobre ellos, son completamente reales y su existencia, así como su permanencia en este mundo, es irrevocable. Es una nueva vida para Primo y sus Guardianes_ – confiaba en que el castaño le creyera.

-Aun así… - había muchos misterios en todo eso, no podía ser tan inocente y confiado.

-_No debes preocuparte_ – su voz se torno dulce – _ya lo entenderás, por el momento solo puedo decir que cuides de ellos._

-No necesitas decirlo, eso es algo que pensaba hacer – se trataba de sus ancestros, de su Familia y el que fueran niños no cambiaba nada, solo aumentaba su instinto por protegerlos.

-_Lo sé_ – dijo soltando una suave risa.

-Gracias, Uni – sonrió a su vez.

-_Nos veremos, Sawada-san_ – y con eso la llamada terminó.

-¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó el Hitaman.

Tsuna negó con la cabeza dando a entender que se los diría luego, no consideraba prudente decirlo frente a los niños. Los mayores lo entendieron por lo que no insistieron mas.

Los pequeños los veían curiosos, era claro que les estaban ocultando algo, pero no pudieron preguntar nada, les llego esa extraña sensación de que no debían meterse en asuntos de mayores.

-Bien – Reborn llamó la atención de todos – ya que decidiste mantenerlos aquí, dime… díganme – corrigió viendo a todos los adultos - ¿Qué les dirán a ellas? – sonrió divertido al ver la expresión angustiada de todos, a excepción de Mukuro pues Chrome estaba presente, Hibari quien se mantenía estoico, Yamamoto quien tenía una esposa comprensiva y Lambo quien era un adolescente aun.

Al escuchar lo dicho por Reborn se pusieron pálidos, era obvio que se refería a su parecido con los niños y que sus esposas al verlos en definitiva se harían ideas y pensarían que son sus hijos.

-Regresaran de una misión y al encontrarse con esto, actuaran antes de pensar y dejarlos hablar – dijo divertido.

Palidecieron aun mas, sin duda mal interpretarían las cosas.

-¿Ellas? – inquirieron los niños al ver las expresiones en los mayores.

-Nuestras extremas esposas – respondió Ryohei.

Lambo solo veía con lastima a sus compañeros.

-Esposas – repitió Knuckle con una sonrisa, esperaba que Diosito bendijera a las parejas.

-¿Y porque se ponen así? – preguntó G.

-Pareciera que les tuvieran miedo – comentó de manea inocente Asari.

-Mas que miedo, yo diría pavor, se pusieron pálidos con tan solo su mención – Daemon los veía intrigado.

-Hump – apoyó Alaude.

-Ma, ma – Yammoto les sonrió – ellas lo entenderán, solo apresúrense a explicar las cosas.

Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryohei y Hibari lo fulminaron con la mirada, para él era tan fácil decirlo puesto que a diferencia suya, su esposa era tranquila y comprensiva.

-No entiendo – musito Giotto bastante confundido.

-Sus esposas son asesinas de alto rango – procedió a explicar a los menores – a excepción de las esposas de Ryohei y Yamamoto, pero digamos que todas son bastante precipitadas – dijo pensativo.

-¿Asesinas? – inquirió sutilmente curiosos, Alaude.

-Si, pertenecen al Escuadrón de Asesinato Independiente… Varia – ante eso los niños lo vieron sorprendidos – el cual esta a servicio del Decimo Vongola – explicó haciendo la diferencia entre la Varia de Xanxus y la 'nueva'.

-Vaya – exclamaron, no esperaban eso y sinceramente ahora se las imaginaban rudas y grandes, mujeres mal encaradas y mal habladas.

Y como si las hubieran invocado, el mayordomo apareció anunciando la llegada de las Señoras de la casa.

-Con su permiso, Decimo – el hombre hizo una reverencia – las Señoras y el resto de Varia han regresado de su misión – tras eso hizo una nueva reverencia y se marchó del lugar no sin antes darle una mirada a sus amos y a los infantes, sin duda estarían en aprietos.

La Primera Generación en forma infantil estaban con ellos, todos con un notable parecido y sus princesitas estaban de regreso. Tsuna y sus Guardianes sonrieron tambaleantes al escuchar pasos acercarse.

* * *

Y hasta aqui el segundo cap~

Uni sabe cosas, si... pero se as guardara por el momento ouo

Se que este capitulo estuvo medio aburrido - asi lo sintió - pero asi me salió, ademas de que debo respetar y establecer el preanbulo de esta historia, una vez la Decima Generacion caiga en cuenta de que seran Padres y los adopten, entonces si que la historia se pondra buena(?)

Espero sus reviews y ya vere para cuando subir el siguiente.

Ciain~


	3. Princesitas y ¿¡adopción?

**N/A: **Hello!

Ya se que tardé mucho, pero tengo buenas razones(?)... debía presentar examen para la Universidad, luego no me llegaba la inspiración y al final caí enferma, es por eso que ahora que estoy en cama aprovecho para ponerme al corriente, en medida de la inspiración.

En fin, aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste~

-Discalimer: los personajes de KHR pertenecen a Akira Amano-.

* * *

_**~ Como Una Familia ~**_

_**::**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**::**_

El sonido de pasos que se mezclaban con el eco de siete voces femeninas y otras tantas masculinas, que conocían bastante bien, les hacía saber que en segundos tendrían a sus princesitas con ellos. Y no solo a ellas, sino a los tres varones Varia también.

Los Vongola tragaron duro muy disimuladamente al momento que sus facciones se tensaban en nerviosismo, a excepción de Hibari que se mantenía tan estoico como siempre, pero para quienes sabían mirar bien podían notar la fina capa de sudor en su frente. Por su parte, Yamamoto sonreía tan idiota como siempre, no es que no estuviera nervioso, su esposa era una mujer y las mujeres son de temer tengan o no entrenamiento asesino, pero confiaba en su buen juicio. Lambo seguía sentado cómodamente en uno de los sofás, no tenía nada que temer. Mukuro reía burlón en espera del espectáculo mientras Chrome veía a su Jefe y compañeros con pena, solo esperaba que las chicas no se precipitaran. Reborn seguía parado, ocultando bajo la sombra de su Fedora su expresión burlona y divertida.

Los niños seguían expectantes y curiosos; las esposas de la Decima Generación debían ser mujeres 'admirables' para tener en ese estado a los mayores.

Las voces se oían ya fuera de la habitación, los pasos pararon y entonces la puerta se abrió.

-Estamos de vuelta – anunció Haru abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-Ya llegó por quien lloraban – canturreó un alegre rubio de ojos verdes.

-Nadie llora por ti, Sempai – una monótona y conocida voz se oyó desde el pasillo.

-I-pin está de acuerdo – la aguda voz de la china lo apoyó.

-Que crueles son – se quejó el rubio con lagrimitas en los ojos – Capitán, defiéndame – se dirigió a una pelirroja.

-¿Y yo porque? – lo vio sin las mas mínima intención de apoyarlo.

-Wa, Jefa – lloriqueó esta vez a la castaña.

-Pero si es divertido – le sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya no te quejes, eres molesto Sergei – habló un chico con el cabello y ojos del color de hierba seca.

-¿Tu también? Vans – se quejó, nuevamente, el oji verde.

-Siempre tan animados – rió divertida Kyoko, quien recién entraba en compañía de Hana.

-No sé como los soportan, Haru, I-pin, Rias y Cassio – vio a las aludidas que solo se encogían de hombros en gesto de resignación.

Los hombres no decían nada, solo veían como sus respectivas esposas y el resto de Varia hablaban sin percatarse, aun, de los niños… quienes, por cierto, veían curiosos a los recién llegados, en especial a las mujeres preguntándose quién era la esposa de cada Guardián.

Mientras sus compañeros discutían con el otro par de mujeres Fran decidió pasear su vista por el lugar hasta que recayó en el grupo de niños, los examinó por segundos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para los mayores. Levantó ambas cejas, sin cambiar su semblante inexpresivo, al caer en comprensión.

-Estimadas Sempais y respectivas esposas de los Decimos Guardianes, dejen de parlotear y vean esto – habló igual de monótono, pero con cierto tinte de sorpresa y ¿diversión?

-¿Qué pasa? Fran – volteó la castaña oji azul, que respondía como Jefa de Varia, seguida de las demás.

-Nada, solo que al parecer sus esposos se han estado divirtiendo – contestó viendo el rostro desencajado de los aludidos.

-¿De que habl… - la pelirroja no terminó su pregunta cuando notó a los infantes.

-¡Hahi! – exclamó Haru.

Los mayores vieron con expectación y cierto espanto a las mujeres, no esperaban que Fran dijera aquello, ahora seria mas difícil explicarse… las 'señoras' pasaban su vista de los niños a sus esposos, como si estuvieran analizando su parecido; hicieron eso un par de veces hasta que pararon su atención en los adultos, quienes se estremecieron al ver la extraña tranquilidad que emanaban.

-¿Los matamos ya? – preguntó Vans acomodándose las mangas de su camisa.

-¿Rápido o lento? – le siguió Sergei.

Los Vongola los vieron acusadores y todo reclamo murió al oír a las mujeres.

-Quietos, nadie matará a nadie – la voz firme de la castaña los paró, sin despegar la mirada de Hibari quien le correspondía.

-A excepción de nosotras, claro – le siguió la pelirroja.

-¡Cassio! – exclamó Tsuna con un estremecimiento por las palabras de su pelirroja esposa.

-Y claro que será lento, muy lento – apoyó Haru a la par de Kyoko y Haru asentían.

-Kufufufu como era de esperar – se burló Mukuro al ver el rostro de espanto de los otros Guardianes.

-Mukuro – Chrome lo vio resignada para luego dirigirse a las mujeres en un intento de ayudar a su Jefe y compañeros – chicas, primero escúchenlos – pidió.

-Así que ya lo sabías, Chrome-chan – Kyoko la vio dolida.

-No, no es así… - no sabía como explicarse.

-¡No es lo que piensan! – volvió a exclamar Tsuna.

-¿A no? – inquirió sarcástica Cassio.

-Nunca esperé esto de ustedes, en especial de ti, Kyoya – la castaña lo vio con dolida frialdad.

-No saques tus propias conclusiones, Rias – su voz no cambió a pesar de la pesada atmosfera.

-Realmente decepcionante, Hayato – la alegría había desaparecido de la voz de Haru.

-¡Primero escuchen lo que tenemos que decir, mujer estúpida! – bramó, no era bueno en casos como esos.

-Takeshi ¿Por qué? – Kyoko lo vio con tristeza.

-Kyoko, no… - no tenia palabras, le dolía ver a su esposa así aunque no hubiera razón.

-Después de todo son una panda de monos, esperaba más de ti, Ryohei – Hana pasó un brazo por los hombros de su peli naranja amiga.

-¡Esto EXTREMADAMENTE tiene su explicación! – gritó un tanto desesperado.

-Hay que admitir que lo más sorprendente es el caso de Lambo – señaló el rubio.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Lambo? Creí que éramos amigos – la china lo vio decepcionada.

-Momento, a mi no me metan en el mismo saco que ellos… ¡yo nunca tendría hijos y menos a esta edad! – se defendió.

-Buen punto, aun es un mocoso – Vans lo vio burlón.

-¡Oye! – se quejó.

-Dejen ya el drama – la sobria voz de Reborn se hizo lugar y fue cuando los recién llegados notaron su presencia.

-Pappa – la castaña y la pelirroja lo vieron aturdidas – tu… ¿lo sabías? – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Me enteré hoy – sonrió de lado al ver la expresión de su alumno y Guardianes – al igual que ellos – tampoco iba a soportar tanto drama.

Eso llamó la atención de las 'victimas' que vieron nuevamente a sus esposos en espera de que hablaran.

-Es… esto tiene una explicación, ¡en verdad! – repitió Tsuna siendo apoyado por sus amigos.

Las mujeres los vieron analíticas, como pensando en si darles el beneficio de la duda y que se explicaran, aunque el enojo y la decepción eran mayores como para pensar serenamente.

-Nosotros no… - los niños se habían mantenido solo escuchando y viendo, pero ahora que veían como estaban las cosas, Giotto intentó dar su explicación, lo que menos quería era causarle problemas al Decimo y su Familia.

Las chicas los vieron al escuchar la vocecita del pequeño rubio, los analizaron por segundos y sus expresiones se suavizaron por momentos, ellos no tenían porque pagar por los deslices de los infieles.

-Tranquilos pequeños – Cassio se puso a su altura y les sonrió tranquilizadora ustedes no tiene culpa de nada.

-En todo caso también son las víctimas de estos hombrezuelos – apoyó Haru viendo mal al peli plata.

-¿¡A quien le dices hombrezuelo, mujer!? – gritó indignado.

-Ahora no están en condiciones de reclamar ni hacerse los dignos – espetó Hana con una mirada que los hizo temblar.

-Esperamos una explicación, Takeshi – Kyoko se mostraba seria y aunque no expedía el aura asesina de las demás sabían que estaba furiosa.

-Bien, en lo que se arreglan yo me llevare a los chiquillo a comer algo – anunció Reborn yendo a la puerta en compañía de los infantes.

-¡Reborn! – Tsuna lo llamó indignado por dejarlos con todo el paquete.

El Hitman soltó una risita burlona al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

-¿Y bien? – inquirió la castaña.

-Estamos esperando – apuró Hana.

Solo las vieron nerviosos y Tsuna tragó saliva pesadamente antes de empezar con su explicación.

-Jefe – Chorme lo vio apenada.

-Esto es divertido kufufufu – rió sin reparo Mukuro - ¿no lo crees? Fran.

-Si usted lo dice, Maestro – Fran solo quería irse ya a dormir.

~ **_:::::::::::::::: ~ :::::::::::::::: ~ :::::::::::::::: ~ :::::::::::::::: ~_**

-¿Estarán bien? – preguntó de repente Giotto dejando la cuchara a un lado de su plato.

-No te preocupes, Giotto – animó G.

-Pero…

-Hazle caso a tu amigo – interrumpió Reborn, quien tomaba un humeante expresso.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro? – preguntó Asari.

-Conozco a mi inútil alumno – se encogió de hombros – y a todos ellos – agregó.

-Pero ellas querían matarlos – Knukle le dio un mordisco a su pan.

-Mientras podamos quedarnos aquí – comentó el menor de todos.

-¡Lampo! – regañó el rubio y el otro solo se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy de acuerdo – apoyó Daemon – después de todo no tenemos donde quedarnos.

-Sin mencionar que no conocemos esta época – agregó Alaude como si nada.

-Aun así – Giotto no veía bien eso.

-Dejen de pensar tanto, niños – Reborn le dio un sorbo a su café – si ellas reaccionan como pienso todo resultará bien para ustedes y divertido para mí – sonrió escondiendo su mirada bajo su fedora.

Los niños lo vieron un tanto asustados e intrigados.

~ **_:::::::::::::::: ~ :::::::::::::::: ~ :::::::::::::::: ~ :::::::::::::::: ~_**

-Así que era eso – dijo un tanto distraída la pelirroja tomando la mano de Tsuna que se sintió más relajado al ver que lo habían entendido.

-Y pensar que queríamos matarlos – el rubio sonrió como si nada siendo apoyado por Vans.

-¿Por qué no lo dijeron desde el principio? – la castaña los vio tranquila provocando un ligero tic en la ceja de su esposo.

-¡Porque ustedes no nos dejaban! – bramó Hayato.

-Bueno, igual se aclararon ya las cosas – Haru lo tomo del brazo.

-Discúlpame por haber dudado de ti, Takeshi – Kyoko lo vio avergonzada.

-Está bien, Kyoko, ya todo se arregló – le sonrió mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-¡Tú que dudabas de tu xxtremo Esposo, Hana! – replicó Ryohei.

-Lo siento, pero ustedes no se apresuraron en aclarar las cosas – dijo siguiendo el paso del peli blanco.

-Las mujeres son demasiado problemáticas – Lambo chasque la lengua, era por eso que no tenia pareja.

-No digas nada, Lambo – regaño I-pin.

-Mi Chrome no es común, es por eso que siempre se puede contar con ella – sonrió de lado haciendo que la aludida se sonrojara.

-Aburrido – musitó Fran al final del sequito.

Pararon sus pasos al llegar a la puerta que daba al comedor que en ese momento era ocupado por los infantes y Reborn; se quedaron observándolos por un momento, los mayores sentían raro la ver a sus ancestros ahí y en miniatura, mientras que las mujeres los veían de forma extraña, una mirada que no le daba buena espina a Tsuna.

Se acercaron donde los menores y ellas comenzaron una charla bajo la mirada de sus esposos, sin duda era una linda imagen, pero había algo extraño, algo en la forma de actuar de sus princesitas les decía que algo sucedería.

-Ya que todo está aclarado, creo que no habrá ningún problema con la estadía de los niños – Tsuna llamó su atención.

-No hay problema… – y entonces se miraron las unas a las otras con complicidad y asintiendo entre ellas la pelirroja tomó la palabra.

-Porque los adoptaremos – sentenció.

Pasaron segundos en los que tanto los mayores como los niños se quedaron helados tratando de procesar las palabras.

-¿¡Que!? – gritaron a la vez al caer en cuenta de lo que significaba.

Nadie fue capaz de decir nada, la mirada de sus princesitas les dejaban claro que no había manera de que se retractaran. Reborn sonrió satisfecho, ya era tiempo de que cada pareja formara su familia y sin duda, eso le traería una considerable diversión.

* * *

Yeso fue todo por ahora~

Si les gistó ya saben... dejen reviews!

Por cada review las 'Anécdotas del Abuelo Reborn' se apresuraran en aparecer(?)

*Sobre la nueva Varia, ya lo explicare mas adelante, a garneds rasgos ya que eso forma parte de otro fic... que tal vez me anime a escribir en otro momento... por si fue un tanto enredado, sus integrantes son:

.Rias Andersen - Cielo/Jefa

.Segei Mayor - Lluvia

.Vans Vesalio - Rayo

.I-pin - Tormenta

.Haru Miura - Nube

.Fran - Niebla

.Cassio Ayanami - Sol/Capitán

Cada uno tiene sus razones para estar en Varia, al igual que el 'porque de que un par llamará Pappa a Reborn', pero eso es otra historia~

*Sobre las esposas, fue lo que se me ocurrio... si hay a quienes no les gusta que haya puesto a Kyoko como esposa de Yamamoto y de Tsuna un Occ, lo siento, pero no me sentia a gusto... Kyoko nunca me ha gustado como pareja de la tuna y Haru -aunque me agrada bastante- como que pega mas con Gokudera.

Creo que eso era todo, si quieren capítulos dejen reviews!


	4. De padres y peadillas

**N/A: **Hola, hola, hola~

Esto esta siendo rápido(?)... sus reviews me hicieron muy muy feliz! *-*

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

Para este capitulo debo aclarar que es una especia de 'Capitulo Especial'... habrá unos ocho capítulos de este estilo, en ellos describo el como es que los niños llaman por fin 'Pappa y Mamma' a la Décima Generación y los aceptan como tales - los cuales serán mas cortos de lo normal -. Como los capítulos 'normales' no tendrán una secuencia del todo he decidido hacerlo de esta forma. Asi que en resumen, por cada capitulo habrá un 'especial'... el cual estará entre capítulos; es decir, el anterior fue un capitulo normal, ahora sigue un 'especial' luego vendrá otro normal y así sucesivamente hasta que termine con los casos de los niños. Espero que se entendiera xD

En fin, disfrute del capitulo~

-Disclaimer: los personajes de KHR pertenecen a su respectivo creador-.

* * *

_**~ Como Una Familia ~**_

_**::**_

_**Capitulo Especial**_

_**::**_

_Tras haber dado 'las buenas noches' a los mayores y sus amigos al terminar su cena, subió a su habitación para prepararse e ir a la cama. Una vez estuvo listo apagó las luces y con cuidado se metió bajo las cálidas sabanas, observó la penumbra de la habitación con calma, ya tenían algunos días de haber llegado a esa época y no podía evitar sentirse extraño._

_No extraño en el sentido de haber vuelto a 'nacer', bueno, eso también, pero lo que sentía tenía que ver con el hecho de estar nuevamente en la mansión Vongola… no como Jefe, no como Guardián, sino como un niño y que además había sido adoptado por el Decimo. A decir verdad estaba bastante agradecido con él y con todos los mayores por haberlos acogido, pero aun así se seguía sintiendo extraño en aquel ambiente._

_De ser un temible Jefe mafioso pasó a ser un hijo y precisamente eso era lo extraño, vivir en el ceno de una familia 'normal'… con un Padre y una Madre, era totalmente nuevo y ajeno para él, tanto como para sus amigos. Era consciente de quien era o mejor dicho, fue, porque ahora sus memorias habían sido restringidas al igual que el nivel de sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Si bien recordaba cosas, eran ínfimas y sin relevancia… ahora todo era en escala del niño en que se convirtió. Tal vez la persona que les había hecho eso también hizo planes para que solo actuaran como niños comunes y corrientes, entendía que era una nueva oportunidad, una nueva vida y hasta estaba feliz por ello… pero no sabía cómo comportarse con 'ellos'._

_No sabía cómo actuar con las dos personas que lo acogieron como su hijo, el Decimo y su esposa._

_No cabía duda de que eran buenas personas; el Decimo, Tsunayoshi era bastante amable y complaciente, lo trataba bien y solía sonreírle al mismo que le revolvía el cabello cariñosamente; su esposa, Cassio era una pelirroja de ojos azul/verdes bastante hermosa que lo trataba con cariño y siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que necesitara. Los dos eran muy buenos con él y simplemente no sabía cómo actuar con ellos, aunque la pelirroja le animo a llamarlos Pappa y Mamma no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, ¿qué tal si cuando lo dijera a ellos no les agradaba o con el tiempo lo dejaban?_

_Estaba siendo demasiado inseguro, mientras pensaba en ellos poco a poco se quedó dormido._

_-¡AAHHHHH! – se sentó de golpe sobre la cama, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y el rostro lo tenía cubierto de sudor._

_Había tenido una horrible pesadilla._

_Vio haya todos lados en su habitación mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración, eso le pasaba por ver en la tele a ese extraño dinosaurio morado antes de la cena._

_-¡Giotto! – la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella apareció un despeinado castaño._

_-¿Qué ocurrió… estas bien? – mientras Tsuna prendía la luz una preocupada pelirroja entro yendo hacia el pequeño en la cama._

_El rubito los vio un tanto sorprendido, no se esperó que el par llegara presuroso y preocupado. Lo único que hacía era pasar su mirada de uno a otro._

_-¿Una pesadilla? – preguntó Tsuna mientras se acercaba a la cama._

_Por toda respuesta Giotto solo asintió._

_-Así que fue eso – la pelirroja le sonrió tranquila – todo está bien ahora, Giotto… Pappa y Mamma están aquí así que no tengas miedo – dijo mientras le tomaba las manos y las masajeaba suavemente en un intento de transmitir seguridad al niño._

_-¿Eh? – el rubio la vio sorprendido y un tanto aturdido._

_-Eso es – Tsuna se sentó a su lado y le acaricio tiernamente el cabello – ahora intenta volver a dormir ¿de acuerdo? – le sonrió confortante._

_-S.. Si – accedió y se recostó nuevamente, apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada escuchó un suave tarareo._

_Cassio había comenzado a tararear una nana mientras su mano se posaba en el pechito del menor, Tsuna sonrió tranquilo y siguió dando suaves caricias a la cabecita rubia._

_Giotto les dio una mirada antes de cerrar sus ojos y abandonarse a aquel ambiente confortante y cálido._

_-Mamma y Pappa velaran por ti – susurró Tsuna a través del suave tarareo de su esposa._

_El pequeño pudo sentir la sinceridad en aquellas palabras acompañada de la calidez de su compañía y supo que no solo se referían a ese momento sino a siempre. _

_Pasaron los minutos y los mayores pararon sus acciones al ver que el menor descansaba tranquilo nuevamente, ambos se sonrieron._

_-Descansa pequeño – susurró Cassio al momento que depositaba un dulce beso en la mejilla derecha del niño._

_-Buenas noches – Tsuna se levantó con suavidad y depositó un pequeño beso en la frentecita._

_En silencio avanzaron hasta la puerta y el castaño se dispuso a apagar las luces, pero antes de que cerrara la puerta alcanzaron a oír un dulce murmullo._

_-Buenas noches, Mamma, Pappa._

_El par se vieron sorprendidos para enseguida sonreírse – dulces sueños, hijo – susurraron ambos para ahora sí, cerrar la puerta e ir a la propia_

_Giotto sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados y se acurrucó entre las sabanas, el sentimiento extraño había desaparecido y remplazado por la calidez y seguridad de que sus Padres no lo dejarían solo; que Mamma y Pappa lo cuidarían y protegerían siempre… incluso del terrorífico dinosaurio morado come pasteles._

* * *

Y hasta aquí el primer especial... espero les gustara!

Los especiales serán relativamente cortos y están ubicados en el primer mes de la estadía de los niños; los capítulos normales serán después de ese mes, es por eso que no hay secuencia.

Eso es todo por ahora, si quieren el siguiente capitulo solo dejen sus comentarios~

Ya saben, entre mas comentarios mas rápido tendrán el capitulo! - no es chantaje(?) xD -.

Nos leemos, Ciaosin!


	5. Reunion y toboganes

**N/A:** Yuju~

Si, se que me tarde un poquin, pero el capitulo no se dejaba uwu... pero quedó mas largo así que eso lo compensa(?) ouo

Como sea... gracias por sus sensuales reviews! me hacen tan feliz~ *-*

El capitulo de hoy es 'normal', ya saben(?) xD

Espero lo disfruten~ ewé

-Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano-.

* * *

_**~ Como Una Familia ~**_

_**::**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**::**_

Escuchar las vocecitas, los pasitos y las alegres risas acompañados del incesante ruido que no significabas mas desastres se había hecho algo extraño y cálidamente familiar y rutinario dentro de la mansión; los subordinados, mayordomos, sirvientas, el personal en general ya lo tomaban como algo habitual e irónicamente necesario cada día desde que los infantes habían llegado a la mansión.

Hacía poco más de un mes que la Primera Generación, ahora niños, habían aparecido, esto último solo del conocimiento de los mas allegados a la Familia; y que el Decimo y sus Guardianes junto a sus esposas se decidieran por adoptarlos oficialmente. Tenía poco tiempo, pero todo el mundo de la mafia ya sabía de los nuevos integrantes de la Familia Vongola.

Los nuevos, traviesos y caóticos integrantes.

-¡Aquí voy! – fue el grito que se oyó al momento que un pequeño rubio salía disparado desde lo alto de la escalera principal sobre una especia de escudo y se deslizaba por ella.

-¿¡Giotto estas bien!? – gritó un preocupado pelirrojo desde lo alto al ver como su amigo se impactó contra la pared.

-¡Si, no me pasó nada! – dijo mientras se paraba tambaleante.

-No lo parece – dijo a su vez.

-Ya, no seas aguafiestas, estoy bien – sonrió tomando el escudo que bien doblaba su tamaño y se iba por el otro lado en compañía de Asari que iba a medio camino de subida.

-A un lado, G, es mi turno – Knukle se ajustó el pañuelo en su frente y se subió a su propio escudo - ¡tu vienes conmigo, Lampo! -vio al menor parado junto a G.

-Ni loco me aventaré por ¡ahí! – gritó lo ultimo al ser jalado por el pelinegro y enseguida empezar a deslizarse - ¡wa!

-Es tan divertido – comentó Asari llegando hasta arriba.

-Divertido será cuando terminen con un gran golpe – refutó el pelirrojo.

-No refunfuñes, que es tu turno – Daemon apareció de repente empujando al otro hacia atrás sobre otro escudo.

-¡Me las pagarás, Daemon! – bramó G mientras se sujetaba a las orillas del escudo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Solo diviértete, rojito – sonrió burlón.

-¿Tú no te lanzaras, Alaude? – preguntó Giotto una vez llegó a la 'cima'.

-No – contestó seco mientras daba vuelta a la pagina del libro que leía sentado cómodamente en un sillón justo en el descanso que unía ambos extremos de las escaleras.

-Que aburrido – el rubio hizo un puchero.

-Padres armarán un escándalo cuando se enteren – cambió el tema sin despegar sus ojos del libro ni mostrar preocupación por lo dicho.

-Cierto, pero era inevitable – Asari rio divertido.

-Y en todo caso es por su culpa y además Madres no están – apoyó Daemon recargándose en el barandal.

-Ellos están en una junta y ellas de misión o compras, es aburrido esperarlos – se defendió Giotto.

-El viejo no me dejará en paz por esto – comentó G llegando donde ellos con las piernas temblorosas.

-¡Al limite! – Knukcle apreció detrás de él con un pálido Lampo en brazos.

-¡No lo es! – replicaron el pelirrojo y el peli verde a coro.

-En fin, ¡sigamos jugando! – con eso Giotto se preparó para lanzase nuevamente seguido de Asari y Knuckle.

G se abrazó a barandal alejándose de Daemon quien reía tétrico y dievertido viendo como los otros rebotaban contra la pared al llegar abajo, no quería volver a ser lanzado; Lampo se desparramo junto a Alaude mientras este veía desfilar al resto escalera abajo.

Solo eso se les pudo ocurrir para matar el tiempo y des aburrirse en lo que los mayores estaban en su junta; tomar los escudos de las armaduras que reposaban en una de las salas de la mansión y usarlos para deslizarse por las escaleras como si estas fueran toboganes, si, realmente divertido.

**_:::::::::::::::: ~ :::::::::::::::: ~ :::::::::::::::: ~ :::::::::::::::: ~_**

Mientras tanto, en la espaciosa oficina del Jefe Vongola él mismo y sus Guardianes junto al rubio Jefe de la Familia Cavallone seguían con su reunión. Habían suscitado algunos problemas de los cuales la Familia aliada se encargó y ahora Dino daba los últimos informes, los cuales todos leían en silencio y con expresiones diferentes cada uno. Desde el comienzo de la reunión no habían dejado de escuchar el alboroto que tenían los niños, si, el ruido llegaba como un estridente eco hasta su ubicación.

Antes de tener la reunión Dino estaba informado de la llegada de los niños y todo lo relacionado con eso, claro que el saberlo no evitó que se asombrara al verlos en vivo y directo esa mañana, sin duda eran la Primera Generacion Vongola y unos niños my inquietos si se le permitía agregar. Pasó su vista por todos los hombres en la habitación, algunos estaban serenos e incluso divertidos mientras que otros – entiéndase por Gokudera – ya tenían un tic en la ceja; Hibari era el más calmado e indiferente, tal vez porque su pequeño no participaba en la 'fiesta' de los demás, pero igual se le notaba levemente irritado, después de todo odiaba el desorden.

Vio a Tsuna poner los informe sobre la mesa seguido de sus Guardianes y cuando estaba a punto de hablar un fuerte estruendo lo interrumpió.

-¡Ahora si es el colmo! – el peli plata se levanto de su asiento de golpe - ¡iré a poner en orden a esos mocosos! – amenazó comenzando a caminar.

-Hayato, por favor – el castaño lo detuvo con un tono tranquilizador.

-¡Pero Decimo! – volteó a ver a su Jefe – los mocosos saben que estamos en una reunión y no han dejado de hacer escándalo.

-Tranquilo, Gokudera, seguro se aburrieron y ahora están jugando – intervino Yamamoto sin dejar su sonrisa divertida.

-Eso es, Cabeza de pulpo, ¡deja que se diviertan al extremo! – apoyó Ryohei.

-No, ustedes solo están mimando de más a los chiquillos – reprochó.

-Pero si tú haces lo mismo, Bakadera – Lambo lo vio con aburrimiento.

El peli plata solo lo fulminó con la mirada incapaz de refutar lo dicho, porque muy a su pesar era cierto, al igual que todos en la habitación junto a sus esposas no hacían más que consentir a los niños.

-Kufufufu, es más divertido usar ilusiones para jugar con ellos y trastornar sus jóvenes mentes – comentó Mukuro de forma sombría, no por nada él y Daemon llegaron a congeniar tan bien.

-Acabemos con esto de una vez, Herbívoros – Hibari regresó a todos al punto original.

-Kyoya, es tan lindo que quieras ir a ver pronto a tu hijo, es una lástima que Rias este de misión… me hubiera encantado verlos como toda una familia – Dino lo vio con un extraño orgullo fraternal.

-Di algo más y te morderé hasta la muerte – amenazó irritado.

-Bueno, creo que todo ha quedado claro en el informe – Tsuna empezó a hablar de lo importante – gracias por tu cooperación, Dino-san – le sonrió al mayor.

-No tienes porque, Tsuna – le regresó la sonrisa – somos aliados y más que eso, somos familia.

-Si – asintió siendo apoyado por sus Guardianes – con esto termina la reunión – anunció y sin tener que decirlo todos comenzaron a arreglar las cosas para salir e ir donde los niños.

~ **_:::::::::::::::: ~ :::::::::::::::: ~ :::::::::::::::: ~ :::::::::::::::: ~_**

Abrieron una de las puertas laterales que daba a la estancia principal, apenas dieron un paso y vieron a sus retoños. En lo alto de las escaleras Alaude se encontraba sentado en el barandal del descanso viendo aburrido a los demás, en la cima de la escalera izquierda, sobre un escudo, estaban Giotto y G mientras que del otro lado estaban Knuckle y Asari… ambas partes preparándose para lanzarse; Daemon permanecía parado en la parte baja, justo en medio y frente a las escaleras, con un pañuelo blanco en cada mano y su extraña sonrisa; por último, Lampo apilaba algunos cojines para amortiguar el impacto de los otros, al terminar de hacerlo tomó uno y se fue a un lado para presenciar el espectáculo.

Los mayores los veían analizando la situación y tal parecía que los niños ni habían notado su presencia.

-¿Listos? – preguntó Daemon riendo burlón.

-¡Al límite! – Knuckle se balanceó moviendo el escudo.

-Cuando quieras – sonrió Asari sentado detrás del pelinegro.

-¡Da la señal de una vez! – gritó G impaciente.

-Lo ves, al final también te gustó - Giotto lo vio divertido pues el pelirrojo por fin le tomó gusto al juego.

-¡Claro que no! – refutó – solo que no puedo dejar ganar a los dos idiotas.

-Ese es un buen sentido de competencia – le sonrió Asari – pero ganaremos nosotros – dijo mas serio.

-¡Al límite que les ganaremos, G y Giotto! – Knuckle los vio más que emocionado.

-Todos son idiotas – musito Lampo desde su lugar.

-Nufufufu entonces veamos quien ganara – si que se divertiría viéndolos lastimarse, levantó los brazos con los pañuelos y los vio divertido.

Alaude bostezó indiferente a la espera de ver quien se estrellaba primero.

Los cuatro contendientes estaban atentos a los pañuelos, Daemon los soltó y en cuanto tocaron el piso se lanzaron escaleras abajo.

-¡Jeronimo! – gritaron los cuatro ante la mirada horrorizada de los mayores.

_¡CRASH!_

-¡Giotto!

-¡Asari!

-¡Mocoso!

-¡Knuckle!

Los cuatro corrieron en su dirección al ver salir volando los cojines y los escudos.

-Nufufufufu – Daemon reía desde su lugar.

-Divirtiéndote ¿eh? – Mukuro llegó junto a su hijo manteniendo la misma sonrisa.

-Se hace lo que se puede – se encogió de hombros burlón, el sufrimiento ajeno era tan divertido.

-Giotto ¿estás bien? – cuestionó Tsuna ayudando al rubito a salir de entre los cojines.

-¿Pappa? – lo vio extrañado para luego voltear a ver a Daemon - ¿Quién ganó? – dijo olvidándose de la preocupación del mayor.

-¡Habla ya, Cabeza de melón! – bramó el pelirrojo sin darse cuenta de la mirada furiosa de su Padre.

-¡Mocoso ¿Arman todo este escándalo y te preocupa quien ganó?! – lo tomó de la oreja.

-¡Suéltame, Viejo! – se quejó.

-¿Entonces? Daemon – insistió Asari siendo ayudado a levantarse por el pelinegro mayor – gracias, Oto-san – le sonrió.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó a su vez recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta.

-Fue empate – respondió por fin el pequeño peli azul pasando por alto el apodo que le dio G.

-¿¡Que!? – inquirieron los tres.

-¡Al límite que no puede ser! – Knuckle dio un salto indignado y siendo atrapado por Ryohei.

-¿¡Estas bien al extremo!? – cuestiono el peli blanco.

-¡Al límite! – asintió.

-Si no me creen pregúntenle a Alaude – Daemon se hizo el desentendido.

-¿Alaude? – Giotto levantó la mirada viendo al platinado que bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras.

-Empate – dijo sin más.

-Oh, bien – dijeron resignados los menores.

-¡Ahora si nos van a decir qué demonios hacían! – reclamó Hayato sin soltar al pelirrojo.

-Giotto, ¿Cómo es que..? – Tsuna lo vio en espera de respuesta.

-Bueno, estábamos aburridos así que vimos los escudos y se nos ocurrió – dijo sonriendo inocente.

-Sentimos haber interrumpido su junta – se disculpó Asari.

-Está bien, mientras no se lastimaran y se divirtieran – Yamamoto le acarició la cabeza.

-No seas tan comprensivo, Idiota – Hayato lo vio indignado – han estado haciendo escándalo y causando problemas.

-Mejor di que estabas preocupado de que G se lastimara, Cabeza de pulpo – Ryohei lo vio como si nada aun con Knuckle en sus brazos.

-Yo no estaba preocupado – volteó el rostro.

-Ya, está bien, Viejo, no lo volveremos a hacer – G se suavizó un poco al ver la reacción del mayor - ¡pero suéltame ya! – se quejó por su oreja.

-Mas te vale – dijo a su vez mientras lo soltaba.

-¿Por qué no los detuviste? – Hibari vio a su niño.

-Gasto de energía sin beneficio – respondió parándose a su lado.

-Hump – no dijo mas, él bien sabía que su hijo no hacía cosas de Herbívoros.

Por su parte Lambo se sentó junto al pequeño Lampo viendo aburridos la escena; Dino se mantenía aun en el umbral de la puerta observando la interacción de los Guardianes y los niños, sin duda actuaban como Padres e hijos, solo faltaban las chicas para tener el cuadro completo de la familia.

-¿Dino-san? – le llamó Tsuna.

-¿Si? – salió de su ensoñación y se dio cuenta de que todos lo veían extrañados.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó el castaño, hacía rato que había visto al rubio como ido.

-Sí, solo estaba pensando que son una linda familia, solo faltan las chicas – sonrió rascando su nuca.

-Oh, si… Kyoko, Hana y Chrome salieron de compras mientras que el resto está de misión – explicó.

-Ya veo – sonrió y comenzó a caminar acercándose al grupo, tan solo dio un par de pasos y cayó de bruces al suelo.

Los mayores lo vieron resignados mientras que los niños rieron divertidos.

-¿Estás bien? Tío Dino – Giotto se acercó.

-Sí, suele pasar – dijo avergonzado para enseguida pararse.

-Dino-san es divertido – sonrió Asari.

-Yo creo que es un torpe – comentó G.

-Sin olvidar lo inútil – añadió Daemon.

-Tengan un poco mas de respeto, mocosos – regañó Hayato aunque estuviera de acuerdo con ellos.

-Está bien – le restó importancia pasando su mirada por cada par.

Tsuna estaba acuclillado a la altura de Giotto revisando que no estuviera lastimado; Ryohei platicaba a viva voz con Knuckle de lo extremo que se divirtieron; Hayato seguía reprendiendo a G por su temeridad, Yamamoto hablaba tranquilamente con Asari; Mukuro y Daemon veían a todos riendo de manera escalofriante, Lambo y Lampo ya estaban dormidos uno junto al otro y Hibari y Alaude veían todo con indiferencia, de hecho le sorprendía que aun estuvieran ahí.

-Hey, kyoya – fue donde el par.

-¿Qué quieres? Herbívoro – cuestionó sin el mas mínimo interés.

-No, nada – mejor guardarse su curiosidad si quería irse ileso de la mansión Vongola.

El pelinegro lo vio sin comprender, pero no le dio importancia; por su parte Alaude veía analítico al rubio mayor, sabía que él había sido el maestro de su Padre, pero no lo veía como alguien fuerte.

Dino se dio cuenta de la mirada de Alaude así que dirigió su atención al menor.

-¿Qué pasa? – le sonrió poniéndose a su altura.

-¿Fuiste el maestro de mi Padre? – preguntó directo.

-Oh, sí – sonrió emocionado – lo que me recuerda que puedes llamarme Tío – dijo con la esperanza de que le pequeño tomara su palabra.

-¿Eres fuerte? – inquirió como respuesta.

-¿Eh? – eso lo tomó por sorpresa, pero de alguna forma era de esperar – bueno, fui el maestro de Kyoya – contestó como si eso lo dijera todo.

El menor lo vio como si fuera un bicho raro para luego alzar la vista a su Padre.

-Ignóralo – Hibari bostezó indiferente, sabía que le niño nunca aceptaría algo como eso, al menos no hasta que el caballo se ganara su respeto, lo cual dudaba.

-No me interesa – dijo seco y retiró su atención.

-Sin duda se parecen – susurró para sí al ver el parecido, no solo físico sino en personalidad de los niños y los mayores, en especial de los dos últimos.

Solo esperaba que algo del encanto de las chicas se les pegara, aunque eso sería una apuesta peligrosa. Lo que si rogaba a todos los Dioses es que Reborn no metiera su cuchara, porque entonces sí que sería toda una odisea, en especial ahora que eran pequeños y sus mentes eran fáciles de moldear. Realmente rogaba porque Reborn no tuviera mucha influencia en ellos.

-Caos – la puerta principal se abrió y como si hubiera hecho una invocación, Reborn entró por ella.

-¡Abuelo! – saludaron todos los menores.

El Hitman les sonrió como saludo y enseguida dirigió su mirada a Dino a quien le sonrió de una manera espeluznantemente cínica, sin duda burlándose de sus pensamientos. Ya era tarde para sus ruegos.

* * *

Ñam, ñam, ñam... ese fue, ¿les gustó? ¿se merece reviews? *-* yo se que si ewé (?)

Bueno, todos los comentarios son aceptados... así que denme su amour~

Después del siguiente 'especial' por fin aparecerán 'Las anécdotas del Abuelo Reborn' Oh yeah! xD

Por cierto, ustedes pueden decirme de quien quieren el siguiente especial... Ya tuvimos el de Giotto, ahora cual les gustaria~ ¿Asari, G, Alaude, Lampo, Knuckle, Daemon?

Los 'especiales' no llevan un orden, solo suceden en el primer mes de la estadía de los niños, así que elijan de quien quieren el siguiente!

Eso es todo por ahora... nos leemos~

Ciaito!


	6. De padres y medicinas

**N/A: **Hola pequeños saltamontes~

Ahora si que me tarde, pero la culpa es de la escuela, de verdad que si... es tan pesado ser universitario! Asdaf como sea, por fin les taigo el capitulo~

Enjoy it~~

-Disclaimer: ustedes ya lo saben-.

* * *

_**~ Como Una Familia ~**_

_**::**_

_**Capitulo Especial**_

_**(2)**_

_**::**_

_Caminaba por los pasillos del segundo piso en busca de sus amigos, la tarde había caído y con ella aumentaron las extrañas sensaciones con lasque había despertado. Se sentía cansado y somnoliento, sus huesos se sentían extraños y la cabeza le punzaba en ciertos intervalos de tiempo sin mencionar los escalofríos que sentía._

_Solo esperaba que no se tratara de lo que pensaba._

_No quería enfermarse, aunque tal vez ya lo estaba, pero el punto era que no quería enfermarse justo en 'ese' lugar. No quería preocupar a sus amigos y mucho menos quería dar problemas a los mayores._

_No quería verse débil en esa época, frente a la Decima Generación y mucho menos frente al par de personas que lo habían tomado bajo su cargo y quienes insinuaban querer ser sus Padres._

_Pft, vaya chiste._

_Él no necesitaba Padres y para ser sinceros, aun no terminaba de aceptar lo ocurrido, no importaban los cambios, él simplemente no lo aceptaba ni comprendía._

_Estúpida mente infantil que no lo dejaba pensar más allá._

_Dobló tambaleante por una esquina cuando chocó contra algo suave._

_-Hahi – soltó Haru al sentir como chocaban contra sus piernas – G-chan, justo iba a buscarte~desu – dijo al reconocer al pequeño._

_-Buenas tardes – saludó sin ver a la castaña, su voz salió apagada y rasposa._

_-¿Te sientes bien? G-chan – cuestionó al captar el tono de voz._

_-Si – contestó sin más, realmente no quería estar cerca de la mujer, lo hacía sentir extraño, tanta amabilidad y ternura lo abrumaban._

_Haru lo miró por segundos, se agachó para ponerse a su altura._

_-Mírame, G-chan – demandó con tranquilidad, sin duda algo andaba mal y no lo pensaba por la actitud del menor, estaba acostumbrada a que fuera así, pero estaba más que segura que algo tenía._

_Su sexto sentido, el de una Madre, se lo decía._

_El pelirrojo hizo un mohín y volteó el rostro, mejor hacer lo que la mujer quería y así lo dejaba en paz de una vez. Claro que no esperaba encontrarse con esos cálidos ojos marrones. Tan absorto se quedó que ni cuenta se dio cuando la mayor posó la mano en su frente._

_-Como pensé, estás enfermo~desu – resolvió al percibir la fiebre._

_-No lo estoy, estas alucinando, Mujer – respondió tosco dando un paso atrás._

_-Ah, realmente te pareces a Hayato – comentó divertida, su malhumorado Esposo actuaba igual cando enfermaba._

_-¡Yo no me parezco al Viejo! – rebatió enojado._

_La chica solo soltó una risita divertida, pero de inmediato la cambió a una preocupada al ver tambalearse al niño._

_-Vamos de regreso a tu habitación, G-chan, debemos atenderte~desu – dijo acercándose._

_-¡No lo necesito! – bramo sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la garganta._

_-Vamos, vamos… tu Mamá cuidará de ti – le sonrió con ternura._

_El niño se crispó al oírla. _

_-¡No necesito que me cuiden y tú no eres mi…! – su gritó quedo a medias cuando sintió que las fuerzas se le iban y todo se volva negro._

_Haru se movió con agilidad para atrapar al pequeño antes de que cayera al suelo._

_-Mamá te cuidará quieras o no – sonrió tranquila – al igual que el cascarrabias de tu Padre._

_ ~ :::::::::::::::: ~ :::::::::::::::: ~ :::::::::::::::: ~ :::::::::::::::: ~_

_Poco a poco fue consciente de nuevo, se sentía cómodo y cálido, y el malestar había disminuido. Con calma abrió los ojos para encontrase con el techo de su habitación._

_De inmediato se pregunto el porqué estaba ahí, lo último que recordaba era el estar en el pasillo hablando con aquella mujer._

_Iba a profundizar en sus pensamientos cuando encontró algo raro en su mano, la sentía 'apretada' por algo. Buscó con la mirada hasta que dio con la causa de ello._

_Haru estaba sentada a un lado de su cama, se encontraba dormida, pero una de sus manos mantenía en un cálido agarre la pequeña mano del pelirrojo. Sin apartar su mano, G llevó su mirada al buro y vio una palangana con agua y paños, y una gran cantidad de medicamentos. Tras eso paso su mirada por la habitación, en una esquina vio una silueta._

_-Hasta que despiertas, niño – la voz venia de la misma esquina._

_-¿Viejo? – reconoció la voz._

_-Ten más respeto, Mocoso – el peli plata se alejó de la esquina -¿Quién mas podría ser? – dijo irritado caminando hacia la cama._

_Los ojos de G se abrieron en sorpresa al verlo, el mayor aun portaba su traje, con la diferencia de que ahora se mostraba bastante desarreglado cando siempre lo portaba impecable y un par de bolsas colgaban bajo sus ojos oliva._

_-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó radicalmente, tanto que incluso aturdió a Hayato._

_-Las 4:00 am – respondió sin más._

_Si que había dormido mucho._

_-La estúpida mujer te ha estado cuidando todo este tiempo – agregó el mayor llevando su mirada cansada a la castaña._

_G lo imitó, con la diferencia de que su mirada era una de sorpresa, no espera esa revelación, no después de lo grosero que había sido._

_-¿En serio? – soltó sin creérselo de todo, comenzando a sentir una extraño calorcito en su pecho._

_-Sí, así que más vale que mejores tu comportamiento con ella – dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello._

_-Lo mismo sería para ti, Hayato~desu – la suave y adormilada voz los sobresaltó._

_Ambos se encontraron con una Haru despierta._

_-¿Eh? – G seguía bastante aturdido._

_-Por fin te bajó la fiebre~desu – Haru revisó al niño para luego verlo fijamente a los ojos – el idiota de ahí – cabeceó hacia le peli plata – ha estado aquí con nosotros todo el tiempo._

_Ahora sí que el pelirrojo no se lo creía, miró al mayor que solo desvió la mirada enfurruñado. Viéndolo que aquella forma entendía el porqué de su aspecto._

_-No me lo creo – musitó solo para molestarlo._

_-¡A quien le importa si te lo crees o no! – bramo el mayor - ¡y tu deja de decir cosas innecesarias! – se dirigió esta vez a su esposa._

_Haru se rio divertida._

_-Pero si es la verdad~desu – luego regresó su mirada al menor – hubieras visto su cara de preocupación cuando se enteró de que estabas enfermo, llegó con un montón de medicinas sin saber lo que tenias._

_Eso explicaba el porqué tantos medicamentos._

_-¡Cállate ya, Mujer! – gritó con el rostro completamente rojo._

_-Admite que estabas preocupado~desu – siguió la castaña._

_-Claro que lo estaba – cedió por fin – se trata de mi mocoso después de todo – se cruzo de brazos y desvió el rostro._

_Haru sonrió triunfante._

_El menor solo escuchó y agachó la mirada._

_Ahora era plenamente consciente de cuanto les importaba a ellos y lo preocupados que los tenia; solo había una cosa que tenia por hacer y lo aceptaba desde el fondo de su corazón._

_-Gracias, Mamá – susurró mientras apretaba el agarre de la castaña._

_Haru lo vio sorprendida para enseguida suavizar su mirada y sonreírle dulcemente, tal como una Madre lo hacía._

_Hayato los vio calmado, por lo menos el chico estaba siendo bueno con la mujer, por lo mismo no se esperaba lo que venía._

_-A ti también… Papá – lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono casi inaudible y agachando mas la mirada para que su cabello cubriera su rostro sonrojado._

_El peli plata quedó en shock por segundos para luego hacer una mueca que pasaba por sonrisa._

_-Tsk, solo ten más cuidado en el futuro – dijo metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos._

_La castaña los vio con una sonrisa._

_G se sintió tranquilo alejando todas sus dudas, no perdía nada con vivir de esa manera, en una familia. Levantó la mirada para ver a los mayores, quienes parecían hablarse con la mirada. Tener alguien que lo cuidara y se preocupara por él, tener Padres, no era tan malo después de todo._

* * *

Y ahi tienen el segundo especial ouo

Espero les haya gustado y si fue asi, dejen sus sensualosos reviews ewé

Po cierto, el "~desu" de Haru no lo puse mucho porque Haru ya es mayor y se supone que maduró, pero aun se el sale en una que otra ocasion.

Gracias a todas las personitas que me dejan reviews, por ustedes es que continuó el fic... disculpen que no les conteste o algo, pero realmente no me da tiempo. Claro que eso no significa que no los lea, claro que lo hago! realmente les agradezco que se tomen su tiempo de leer las locuras que escribo y que ademas me dejen sus hermosos comentarios... las amoureo, preciosas(os)! -.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Ciosin~


End file.
